Seras tu là?
by cmwamisskika
Summary: Comment entrer dans la vie, après autant d'années passées ensemble? Simplement me diriez vous, mais rien n'est simple lorsqu'on se nomme Zabini, Parkinson et Malefoy...


Alors voici une Song Fic pas très joyeuse... pas Dark non plus m'enfin, cette chanson me fait pleurer dés ke le moral est un peu en baisse, elle m'émeu beaucoup, et j'ai décidé d'en faire une Song fic... pas d'amour, pas cette fois, non, d'amitié, sur un trio, et pas celui ke vous croyez, non, un trio très soudés, mais beaucoup oublié... sur les bon conseil de Jaïlys une Bonne étoile rencontrée il y a peu et ke je ne regrette pas, gros bisoux a toi! j'espère ke ça vous plaîra, et la chanson aussi lol bonne lecture...

* * *

**Seras tu là ?**

**Ils se connaissaient pour ainsi dire depuis l'enfance. Malgré les froides apparences qu'ils montraient en public, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls tout les trois, il n'en allait pas de même. Ils avaient toujours été là l'un pour l'autre, avaient grandis ensemble, avancés ensemble, mûris ensemble, quand l'un avait mal, les autres pleuraient pour lui, quand l'un avait froid, les autres tremblaient pour lui… un lien indéfinissable les liaient, dans la joie comme dans la douleur… ils avaient passés les plus belles années de leurs vies ensembles à Poudlard, et se surprenaient, parfois chacun de leur coté, à repenser à leur insouciance d'antan, lorsqu'ils avaient prit le Poudlard express pour la première fois, ils n'avaient que 11 ans à l'époque, maintenant, ils en avaient 6 de plus, et restaient toujours aussi soudés, même si leur mentalité avait mûri et qu'ils se retrouvaient enrôlés malgré eux dans une guerre qui ne les concernaient pas, ils restaient ensemble, avançant ensemble. Oui mais voila, la fin de la septième année arrivée, et ils tremblent, tout les trois… leur amitié tiendra-t-elle le coup ? J'aimerais vous dire que oui, que rien ni personne n'ébranlera ça, mais quand on est majeure, qu'on a chacun des parents mangemorts, qu'on est à Serpentard et qu'on s'appelle Parkinson, Zabini ou Malefoy, c'est une toute autre histoire…**

**_Et quand nos regrets viendront danser  
autour de nous nous rendre fous  
Seras-tu là ?_  
**

**Pansy, la dure la forte, mais aussi Pansy la fragile, la mignonne… Blaise, l'endurcis, l'observateur, mais aussi Blaise le sensible, l'évader… et Drago le prétentieux, le cruel mais aussi Drago le protecteur, le doux… chacun sa propre personnalité et les voilà maintenant, bien obligés de prendre des chemins différents. Ils ne le veulent pas, ils ne veulent pas se séparer, mais la vie est ainsi faite. Et pourtant, ils continuent de croire et d'espérer que ce lien qui les unit ne se brisera jamais, et pourtant, ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de s'interroger et cherchent à se rassurer. Comment vont-ils gérer leur solitude ? Lorsque les souvenirs de leurs moments leurs reviendront en tête, et les rendront nostalgique, pourront-ils compter sur l'un ou l'autre pour se réconforter ?**

**  
_Pour nos souvenirs et nos amours  
Inoubliables inconsolables  
Seras-tu là ?_  
**

**Pansy se posait beaucoup de questions, peut être même plus que ses deux amis. Elle cachait bien son jeu sous ses airs de Serpentard endurcie, car au fond d'elle, se cachait une jeune fille comme les autres, avec ses sentiments, et ses peines, comme les autres. Combien de fois était-elle venue pleurer sur l'épaule de Blaise après une déception amoureuse ? Combien de fois, elle avait dormit avec Drago après s'être fait jeter par l'un ou par l'autre ? Elle ne saurait le dire… Pansy tombait amoureuse au claquement de doigt, elle n'en pouvait rien, elle était comme ça, c'était son caractère, et Blaise et Drago l'aimaient comme ça, elle était leur petite protégée…**

**  
_Pourras-tu suivre là ou je vais ?  
Sauras-tu vivre le plus mauvais ?_ **

**Oui, comment allaient-ils vivre l'un sans l'autre ? Comment allaient-ils supporter la pression d'être un partisan du Lord ? Aucun des trois ne le voulaient, et pourtant, ils n'avaient nullement le choix, on appelle ça la fatalité. Tout ces meurtres, toutes ces tortures, ça n'était pas eux ça, et pourtant… **

**  
_La solitude le temps qui passe  
Et l'habitude regardes-les_ **

**Oui, la solitude lorsqu'ils rentreront dans leurs imposantes maisons, payées par leurs parents, après avoir tué, massacré, ils se retrouveraient seuls… ils n'étaient pas prêt, on les jetaient dans l'arène sans même leur demander leurs avis, de toute façon, lorsque l'on est un sang pur, on ne demande pas l'avis, on naît mangemort, et on meurt mangemort, là encore, on appelle ça fatalité…**

**  
_Nos ennemis dis-moi que oui  
Dis-moi que oui_  
**

**Et pourtant, l'un comme l'autre, ils espéraient, en secret qu'ils pourraient faire comme à Poudlard, se réconforter, faire des projets d'avenir voués à l'échec, se voir, parler, faire comme si tout était normal, se réunir, comme au bon vieux temps se diraient-ils… ils espéraient, oui.**

**  
_Quand nos secrets n'auront plus cours  
Et quand les jours auront passé  
Seras-tu là?_  
**

**Qu'allaient-ils devenir d'ici une dizaine d'année ? Mariés ? Des enfants ? Croupiront-ils à Azkaban ? Peut être mangeraient-ils les pissenlits par la racine, qui sait ? Quand bien même ce serait le cas, arriveront-ils à surmonter les obstacles, et être réunis à nouveau, comme à Poudlard ? **

**  
_Pour, pour nos soupirs sur le passé  
Que l'on voulait que l'on rêvait  
Seras-tu là?_ **

**Pansy était en train de faire sa valise, demain matin elle partait, finit les beuveries, finit les fous rire, finit les étreintes… elle soupira, une larme roula sur sa joue, et elle s'assit sur son lit, après avoir refermé sa valise. La tête dans les mains, elle était désemparée. Elle avait vécu à Poudlard, comme dans un cocon, et maintenant, elle devrait se débrouiller seule, sans eux. Ils l'avaient toujours réconfortée quand ça n'allait pas, et vice versa. La jeune fille se leva, des larmes plein les yeux qu'elle n'essaya même pas de cacher et sortit de son dortoir, se dirigeant dans celui des garçons. Elle ouvrit la porte, sans prendre la peine de frapper les faisant sursauter tout les deux debout devant leurs valises, et resta interdite un moment, sur la pas de la porte les larmes déferlant sur ses joues, ils la dévisagèrent avec tristesse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'y tienne plus et qu'elle court se jeter dans les bras de Drago qui la réceptionna le cœur très serré. Il n'avait jamais été très friand de ces marques d'affections, tout comme Blaise, et même elle d'ailleurs, mais il s'accordait a dire que pour une fois, il ne la repousserait pas, il n'en aurait pas eu le cœur, car bien qu'il cachait lui aussi son jeu à la perfection, il en prenait un coup et ne voulait pas non plus se séparer. Drago se souvenait, le bal de noël de 4****ème**** année lui avait enfin fait réaliser que Pansy était une jeune fille éblouissante, et non un garçon manqué, et depuis ce fameux jour, il la traitait avec beaucoup plus de douceur. Pansy quitta les bras de Drago pour se lover dans ceux de Blaise, qui s'autorisa a lui caresser les cheveux, elle aimait tellement ça.**

**« Je veux vous garder avec moi… » Pleura-t-elle dans un soupir presque inaudible, son visage enfoui dans le cou du jeune homme qui regarda Drago avec tristesse.**

_**Pourras tu suivre là où je vais ?**_

_**Sauras tu vivre le plus mauvais ?**_

**Pansy releva la tête, et regarda son meilleur ami dans les yeux. Sa question muette ne trompait personne, et Blaise soupira.**

**« Je ne sais pas Pan' » dit-il. « C'est une toute autre histoire dehors… »**

**« Mais vous viendrez parfois ? » implora presque la jeune fille.**

**« Pansy » c'était Drago. « Quand bien même on ne se verrait plus, on sera réuni un jour, sois en certaine. Mais il va falloir que tu te rendes à l'évidence… tu vas sûrement rencontrer d'autre gens… et nous aussi, nos chemins et nos destins sont les mêmes, mais pourtant, nos vies seront différentes » expliqua le blond.**

**« Mais moi je ne veux pas ça ! On a toujours été ensemble, pourquoi faut-il se séparer ? » Pleura-t-elle.**

**  
_La solitude le temps qui passe  
Et l'habitude regardes-les_ **

**« C'est comme ça » répondit simplement Drago en se détournant.**

**« Tu le prend comme ça ? Ça ne te fais rien de plus » siffla la jeune fille.**

**« Bien sur que si ! » répondit-il piqué à vif « mais tu crois que ça me fais plaisir de te voir te mettre dans un état pareil ? Tu crois que moi aussi je n'ai pas mal, tout comme Blaise ? Détrompe toi Pansy, on souffre autant que toi, mais que veux tu y faire ? » Fit Drago rouge de fureur. Tout autre personne aurait reculé devant une telle colère, mais pas Pansy, elle le connaissait sur le bout des doigts… elle s'avançât, et l'enlaçât à nouveau.**

**« Je vous demande simplement d'être là… » Souffla-t-elle.**

**  
_Nos ennemis dis-moi que oui  
Dis-moi que oui?_  
**

**« Je vous demande juste de ne pas m'oublier, je vous demande juste de ne pas devenir des monstres… » Continua-t-elle alors qu'ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre, Drago avait baissé ses défenses, il n'y avait vraiment qu'elle pour réussir à faire ça. « Laissez moi espérer… espérer d'avoir une vie normale, je ne peux concevoir ma vie sans vous, sans votre soutient… laisse moi me bercer d'illusions Drago, rassure moi, ne me jette pas, pas maintenant » pleura-t-elle. Il se détacha quelque peut, et plongea son regard dans le sien, en lui prenant le visage de ses deux mains…**

**« D'accords » souffla-t-il. Il lui déposa un léger, aussi léger qu'une plume baiser sur ses petites lèvres mouillées. « Je serais là » termina Drago dans un souffle.**

**« Et moi aussi » renchérit Blaise. Elle les regarda tour à tour, aujourd'hui était le dernier soir avant le départ, et elle voulait en profiter, avec eux et rien que eux. Cette soirée là, ne fut que ballade, fou rire, oubliant pour un moment qui ils étaient, et ce qu'ils allaient devenir, et passèrent la nuit ensemble, un garçon sur chaque extrémités de lit, Pansy au milieu, comme autrefois, pensa-t-elle en se couchant.**

_**Pourras tu suivre là où je vais ?**_

_**Sauras tu vivre le plus mauvais ?  
La solitude le temps qui passe  
Et l'habitude regardes-les  
Nos ennemis dis-moi que oui  
Dis-moi que oui?**_

**Le lendemain, c'est avec grand regret qu'ils quittèrent Poudlard et toutes leurs belles années. Mains dans la mains, Pansy encore une fois au milieu des deux hommes de sa vie, leurs doigts entrelacés, ils se moquaient bien de savoir qu'on les regardaient, ils se retournèrent une dernière fois sur ce gigantesque château, foyer de vie et de chaleur, d'accueil et d'amour ce château qui leurs avaient fait découvrir le sens du mot amitié et loyauté. Ils se regardèrent, et tournèrent les talons en direction de la gare. Arrivés King Cross a la fin du voyage, ils se levèrent tels des soldats allant à la guillotine, de nouveau les larmes affluèrent aux yeux de la jeune fille en descendant du train, réalisant que leurs chemins se séparaient vraiment à partir d'ici. Les deux garçons allaient souvent se voir, pour des 'missions', mais Pansy, elle, serait toute seule. Alors ils la regardèrent tout les deux, il n'y eu aucun mots échangés entre eux trois, juste une promesse muette et éternelle de la soutenir jusqu'au bout, une promesse qui voulait dire 'oui je serais là', Pansy sourit bien malgré elle, et tourna les talons, jetant un dernier regard aux deux garçons qui avaient fait prendre un sens à sa vie, et poursuivit son chemin, le cœur alléger par cette promesse silencieuse…**

_**Dis-moi que oui?**_

* * *

Et voila... fallait ke je le fasse lol mes doigts me démangeaient trop pour ceux ki veulent savoir, la chansion est de Michel Berger voila j'vous embrasse et laissez moi une chtite trace bisouxx

JESS


End file.
